In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a tool which is useful for removal of seals, such as seals utilized on vehicle drive transaxles, engine crankshaft seals and the like.
Heretofore, Lisle Corporation has made available a fixed head seal puller, Product No. 56750. This tool is used to facilitate the removal of seals, for example, seals used in combination with or in association with vehicle front wheel drive transaxles, engine crankshafts and the like. The tool thus has applicability for automobile repair. The fixed head seal puller is generally successful commercially as a tool for use by automobile mechanics and the like.
However, with the advent of multiple sizes and types of bearing mechanisms which are utilized in combination with seals, the extent of utilization of the aforesaid prior art tool has been somewhat limited. The tool, thus, does not have universal application for all sizes of seals. Moreover, the tool has limited capability for use in restricted access areas in an engine compartment, for example. Thus, there has developed the need for an improved seal puller which has a broader range of capability. This desire, among others, led to the development of the present invention.